radioheadfandomcom-20200215-history
Radiohead Knowledge Base:Forum policy
Before contributing to the Forums, please keep in mind a few best practices for conduct: DO Be nice and treat people with respect. : People from all around the world read and edit this wiki and its forums. Like any other collaborative project, not everyone will agree all the time. Keep discussions civil and be open minded about differing opinions. We're all here because we love the same topic. Try to find existing discussions first, but don't be afraid to start a new thread. :Please take a moment to sift through the Forum boards to see if a discussion already exists about something you want to talk about. If you can't find what you're looking for, jump right in and start a new discussion! Ask for help. :Notice something that doesn't seem right? Or do you have a question? Ask for help here on the forums! If you need help from Wikia staff, please reach out on Community Central or via . Let us know if your question is answered :If you've asked for help regarding something from one of the games, please indicate this so we can close the thread. Have fun! :The community is happy to have you here. We look forward to seeing you around as we discuss this topic we all love. DO NOT Spam the forum :That includes using pyramid quoting in replies, soliciting or advertisements of any kind, and TYPING IN ALL CAPS. Engage in personal attacks, harassment, sexual harassment or bullying. :Comments intended to provoke other users or insulting them outright (flaming) will be deleted by the staff and may be grounds for blocking. Go out of your way to irritate others. :This includes trolling, racial bigotry, sexually degrading language, or other hate speech. Use profanity in excess :Extreme use of profanity/cursing or directing it towards another user is not permitted. Upload images :Uploading images to this wiki solely to be used in the forum is not permitted. If you want to use an image in the forum, it must be uploaded from an external image hosting website (i.e., tinypic, tumblr, flickr), and the direct image link must be posted instead of embedding the image in the post. Images must be in good taste and not offensive. Inappropriate and offensive images will be deleted. Upload videos :Uploading videos to this wiki solely to be used in the forum is not permitted. If you want to share a video on the forum ensure it is linked in your message and not embedded. Embedded videos will be deleted on sight. Videos must be in good taste and not offensive. Inappropriate and offensive videos will be deleted. Forum FAQ How do I stay on top of discussions I'm interested in? :With a Wikia user account, you can follow specific conversations and then receive notification messages (either on-site or via email) when a discussion has more activity. Be sure to if you don't already have one. How do I remove vandalism? :If you notice some spam or vandalism on a thread, hover your mouse over the offending text. You'll see a "More" button appear. Inside the "More" menu, you'll find "Remove". This will allow you to remove the vandalism and optionally inform an admin. What are Kudos? :If you find a particular discussion or reply interesting, well thought out, or amusing you can show direct appreciation by giving it Kudos. They can be helpful in voting situations, too. What are Topics? :Topics allow you to link a forum discussion with a wiki article. It's another way to keep Forums organized and to help people find interesting discussions. For example, a Forum thread tagged with "Lord Voldemort" will appear at the bottom of the "Lord Voldemort" article. ru:The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Правила форума Category:Policies